


His Possessions

by Falling_Starr626



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: (Please), Aleks is his prized possesion, James is a Gang leader, M/M, Murder Husbands, Violence, fuck tags, im done, just read it, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Starr626/pseuds/Falling_Starr626
Summary: There are a few things you should know about James Wilson:One: He is one of the most notorious underworld crime leaders in the United States. He has people working for him in every corner of the country. He is very cunning, powerful, and rich.Two: Do as he says and do not get on his bad side. He only had a few people he trusts more than anything in the world. He has friends in high places.Three: He is very possessive over his things.  Don't touch ever take anything that belongs to him. Especially,  his most prized possession; Aleksandr.





	His Possessions

There are a few things you should know about James Wilson: 

One: He is one of the most notorious underworld crime leaders in the United States. He has people working for him in every corner of the country. He is very cunning, powerful, and rich. 

Two: Do as he says and do not get on his bad side. He only had a few people he trusts more than anything in the world. He has friends in high places. 

Three: He is very possessive over his things. Don't touch ever take anything that belongs to him. Especially, his most prized possession; Aleksandr. 

~~~

Aleks knew this was partly his fault. He knew he fucked up at some point. Apparently, snarky comments can get you onto the bad side of a very powerful mob boss. He probably should have just stayed home, continue doing the research his lover had asked him to, but no, he decided it was a good idea to speak to the man himself. One wrong phrase quickly got him kidnapped. 

He braced for another kick that went straight to his stomach, taking his breath away in one swoop. He fell to his knees, his body fighting to put his hands out in front of him, but the pair were still restrained painfully behind his back with duct tape. 

"Anything else to say, rat?" The burly man above him, smirks down at him as Aleks pants heavily. He was muscular. A lot more than Aleks was by a long shot. His arms and almost all visible skin, minus his face was covered in ugly tattoos, which unfortunately made Aleks chuckle a bit. 

He bit down on his tongue and knew he should have just stayed quiet but the words were slipping out before he could stop them.

"Вы собираетесь умереть, др-" Not unexpected, but he was cut off before he finished by a swift punch to his jaw. The Russian's head snapped to the side from the sheer force of the man's fist. His vision blackened a bit, as he spits out a mouthful of blood onto the ground below him. He couldn't help but think: Yeah, he deserved that one. 

He could feel the blood gushing from his nose, tasting it on his bleeding lips. He couldn't help himself as he giggled and grinned widely at the small above him. They probably thought he was crazy, but the cold metal of a ring around his finger reminded him that the more these men hurt him, the more pain they will receive from his husband. 

"Fucking weirdo," The man hisses and turns to face one of his partners. "When is the boss man getting here? This kid is fucking crazy." He nodded, he probably was at least a little crazy. 

There were five in the room, all surrounding him in a semi-circle, in case anything were to happen. They all were armed with guns, which worried him slightly, but he knew they needed him for leverage over his husband and wouldn't kill him unless their demands weren't met. 

"I don't think your boss will ever be returning, sadly." A voice from the shadows answered them, in a teasing voice. James steps out from the darkness and holds his hands up in surrender when all six guns are trained on him. Blood is splattered across his face and clothes and Aleks sighs in relief. 

"Now, now, friends. I don't think there's any need for that," he still speaks in that teasing voice and laughs slightly. "I've just come to collect something that belongs to me. I think you took it on accident." 

Suddenly the man closest to Aleks drops to the ground like a rag doll. The next one goes down, both took shots straight to the head. The pale Russian glances around the room and noticed a few of James' men in the rafters of the roof. He snorts quietly to himself as he thinks of how unintelligent these men are. 

The men who aren't dead spin in circles trying to find out where the shots were coming from, in confusion. To Aleks' amusement, it only took a few second before the rest were killed, leaving only Aleks' captor. 

"So, how about we talk?" James says with a grin on his face, he steps towards the man, looking menacing and slightly terrifying. 

With the quick movement of his hand, James shot the man in both legs, causing him to fall to the ground with agonizing screams of pain. The man's blood combines with the rest on the hard floor as he began to sob heavily in pain. 

"Taking him was a big mistake bud," he says casually as if the man wasn't withering in pain. "You made a mistake in thinking I wouldn't come for him immediately."

"Please don't do this," The man begged pathetically. "I'm so sorry. I was just doing my job. Please." 

Aleks feels shudders of excitement buzz through him as he watches James do what he does best. Making strong men become weak and useless. It was his specialty. 

"On no. I can't spare you. After all," James grins, presses the gun in his hand against the quivering man's head. "You took what belongs to me. And no one takes my possessions without facing the consequences." The ring on James' finger glints in the moonlight as he pulls the trigger multiple times, emptying a full clip into the man on the ground. 

Aleks' heart was still fluttering, loving when James referred to himself as one of his things. There was only one person Aleks would ever let refer to him as a possession and that was James. He drops the gun and jogs to where Aleks kneels on the floor. 

Dropping to the ground in front of Aleks, James grabs his face gently with both of his hands. 

"Oh, my sweet baby." James coos. James' fingers ghosted over his face, fearing to lay a single finger too hard onto the bruised skin. 

"I'll be alright. I've been in this situation before." Aleks mumbled with a grateful smile spread across his face, causing him pain. He watched as James glanced at the ground where Aleks' blood painted his face and the floor around them. His jaw tightened as a look of rage crossed over his features. 

"Hey. Don't be too mad, I'm okay now that you're here." Aleks winced as he shifted forward a bit and rested his forehead against James'. "You didn't get hurt on your way to me right? None of that blood is yours?" Aleks said worriedly. 

James shook his head and laughed, "Kidnapped, beaten, probably hurt more than I can see, yet you're worried about me?" He shakes his head and places a gentle hand on his lover's cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Aleks?" 

"Maybe someone of a higher power sent me down to try and fix your corrupted ass, but sadly I work with you now. How strange. Two killers in love." 

James blushes slightly and kissed Aleks' forehead. 

"Though, if you don't mind, I've officially lost feeling in my hands and it's starting to worry me a little." he feels slightly sad as he breaks the moment between them, but James quickly stands to move behind Aleks.

"This is going to hurt." He feels James slip a nail under the tightly wound duct tape on his wrists. He whimpers as the tape takes a lot longer to take off than he would have liked. The cool night air brushes against the irritated skin and James' gently rubs the welts on the red skin. 

Finally free, he pulls his arms back in front of his body and sighs in bliss. The feeling slowly returns to his limbs as he rotates them slowly. 

"Baby, can you walk?" James asks, concerned as he looks over his kneeling husband. He watched as Aleks shrugged his shoulder. 

"I don't know. I guess we will see." As Aleks struggled to stand on his own two feet, James is at his side, waiting to pick him back up if he were to fall. There was a sharp pain in the place the man had kicked multiple times and he assumed it was a broken rib. His legs trembled at the lack of use and James rushed to his side, clutching him tightly around the waist. 

"Let's go home," James says happily. Aleks nods and places a hand on James' cheek, turning James' face down towards him and places his bloodied lips onto his lovers. James kissed him softly, fearing of causing his smaller husband to be in more pain. 

"I think that's the best idea you have had in our entire time of knowing each other," Aleks said as he pulled away. The pair nodded at each other and took off out of the abandoned building. The criminals walked off into the night, head filled with the thought of love for one another. 

When the police arrived at the scene the next morning, on almost every surface, written in blood said: 

Don't touch what belongs to me.


End file.
